interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark
English Etymology From deorc, from , from either or ; perhaps both, with the latter being derived from the former. Pronunciation * , , * * Adjective # Having an absolute or (more often) relative lack of light. #: The room was too '''dark' for reading.'' # Dull or deeper in hue; not bright or light. #: My sister's hair is '''darker' than mine.'' #: Her skin grew '''dark' with a suntan.'' # Hidden, secret #: "Meantime we shall express our '''darker' purpose" (Shakespeare, King Lear, i 1).'' # Without moral or spiritual light; sinister, malign. # Conducive to hopelessness; depressing or bleak #: The Great Depression was a '''dark' time.'' # Lacking progress in science or the arts; said of a time period # With emphasis placed on the unpleasant aspects of life; said of a work of fiction, a work of nonfiction presented in narrative form or a portion of either #: The ending of this book is rather '''dark'.'' Synonyms * dim, gloomy * hidden, secret, sinister * malign, sinister * deep * hopeless, negative, pessimistic Antonyms * bright, light, lit * bright, light, pale Translations * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: (hēiàn) * Chinese Characters: (àn) * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , * Galician: * German: * Gilbertese: ro * Greek: (skoteinós) * Hebrew: חשוך (khashukh) , חשוכה (khashukha) * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: dökkur , dökk , dökkt , dimmur , dimm , dimmt * Italian: , , , * Japanese: ( ) * Kazakh: * Korean: 어둡다 (eodupda) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: tumšs , tumša * Malay: gelap * Malayalam: ഇരുട്ട് (iruttu), അന്ധകാരം (andhakaaram) * Marathi: अंधार, अंधकार, काळोख * Persian: * Polish: ciemny , ciemna , ciemne , ciemni , ciemne , * Portuguese: * Romanian: , , * Russian: * Scots: mirk * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovene: temen , temna , temno * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: (cheekaTi) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: tsjuster, donker * Armenian: * Bulgarian: тъмен * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: (yǐnmì de) * Czech: * Danish: dunkel, hemmelighedsfuld * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hindi: गुप्त, छिपा हुवा * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Korean: 어둡다 (eodupda) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latvian: tumšs , tumša * Marathi: गुप्त, लपलेले * Persian: , , * Polish: mroczny , mroczna , mroczne , mroczni , mroczne , * Serbian: zamračeno, zatamnjeno * Slovene: temen , temna , temno * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: (xiéè de) * Czech: * Danish: mørk, skummel * Finnish: , * Hebrew: אפל (afel) , * Japanese: , * Korean: 어둡다 (eodupda) * Russian: , * Serbian: mračno , mračan , mračna * Swedish: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: (hēiàn) * Czech: * Danish: mørke- * Finnish: * French: * Hebrew: * Japanese: , * Korean: 어둡다 (eodupda) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latvian: tumšs , tumša * Marathi: फिके * Norwegian: * Russian: * Scots: mirk * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: pomračno * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * West Frisian: donker * : errët, murgash * : fosc * : taman * : sombre * : tenebroza * : buio, tenebroso, oscuro, fosco * : tamsus * : dökkr * : intunecat, sumbru, obscur * : mračan , mračna , mračno * : tmavý * : oscuro * : అంధకారం (aMdhakaaraM) Noun # A complete or (more often) partial absence of light. #: ''Dark surrounds us completely.'' # Ignorance. #: We kept him in the '''dark'.'' # Nightfall. #: It was after '''dark' before we got to playing baseball.'' Translations * Armenian: , * Breton: teñvalded * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (hēi), (hēiàn) * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: חושך, (khoshekh) , * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Japanese: 暗黒 (ankoku), 暗闇 (kurayami), 闇 (yami) * Korean: 어둠 (eodum), 암흑 (amheuk) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latin: obscuritas * Latvian: tumsa * Norwegian: mørke * Polish: * Russian: , , * Scots: mirk * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: tama, tamnoća, polumrak (semi dark), tamnina, mrak * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: bóng tối * Armenian: * Breton: teñvalijenn * Bulgarian: невидение , незнание * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (hēiàn) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: uvidenhed * Dutch: ongewisse, onwetendheid * Finnish: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Korean: 무식 (musik) * Latin: obscuritas * Malayalam: അറിവില്ലായ്‌മ (aRivillayma), അജ്ഞത (ajnjatha) * Polish: mroki pl n * Russian: неведение (n'ev'éd'enije) * Slovene: nevednost * Spanish: * Vietnamese: (sự) dốt nát, (sự) ngu dốt, (sự) ngu muội * Armenian: * Bulgarian: свечеряване * Chinese: *: Mandaring: (huánghūn) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: mørke, skumring * Dutch: het vallen van de avond * Finnish: * French: * German: Dunkelwerden * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Korean: 해질녘 (haejilnyeok) * Latin: annoctatio * Polish: * Russian: * Scots: gloamin, mirk * Serbian: mrak, tamnoća, tamnina * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Vietnamese: * : terr * : teñvalijenn * : fosca * : noir , obscurité * : tenebro * : buio * : intuneric , obscuritate * : mrak * : చీకటి (cIkaTi), నిశి (niSi), నిశీధి (niSIdhi), రాత్రి (raatri) Derived terms * after dark = after night has fallen * all cats are gray in the dark * at dark = during nightfall * bedarken * before dark = before night starts falling * Dark Ages * dark blue * dark brown * dark chocolate * dark comedy * Dark Continent * dark current * dark elves * darken * dark energy * darkey * dark fiber * dark field * dark figure * darkful * dark glasses * dark green * dark horse * dark house * darkie * darkish * dark lantern * darkle * dark matter * dark meat * dark nebula * darkness * dark reaction * dark red * dark room/dark-room/darkroom * dark-skinned * the dark side = a distinctly negative ethical paradigm (see Wikipedia article). * darksome * dark space * dark star * darky * endark * oh dark thirty * pitch-dark * shot in the dark * whistle in the dark * * See also * black * shadow Anagrams * * k-rad Category:1000 English basic words ---- Italian Etymology Adjective dark # dark (used especially to describe a form of punk music) Category:Italian adjectives ar:dark de:dark et:dark es:dark fr:dark gl:dark ko:dark hy:dark io:dark it:dark kn:dark kk:dark sw:dark ku:dark lo:dark lt:dark li:dark hu:dark ml:dark my:dark nl:dark ja:dark pl:dark pt:dark ru:dark simple:dark fi:dark sv:dark ta:dark te:dark th:dark tr:dark uk:dark vi:dark zh:dark